Et alors ?
by Opalyne
Summary: Lors d'une petite Balade dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un jeune homme fait de drôles et étranges découvertes, et vous aussi...Petite précision, le jeune homme en question sors avec Hermione


**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Opalyne est de retour, pour vous présenter une de mes One Shot.**

**J'en avait eu l'idée il y a pas mal de temps, et je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire…**

**Dites moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez c'est important pour moi…**

**Ah oui et surtout, lisez là, si vous en avez envie en écoutant cette chanson de Shania Twain : You're still the one enallant sur le site Radioblogclub (Tapez, simplement dans chercher Shania Twain : You're still the one) car la chanson est vraiment belle, et elle convient assez bien à la fin de ma Fic.**

**Bref Bonne Lecture…**

**Et alors ?**

Ah, sentiment de liberté, ça fait plaisir, quand je peut me détacher de tout. Être moi tout simplement. Ne plus avoir besoin de se cacher derrière un masque. Pansy m'a enfin laissé tranquille, enfin j'ai plutôt réussi à m'échapper, j'ai jamais vu une fille aussi collante, elle est plus collante que la glue c'est dire ! Les deux gorilles m'on aussi gentiment foutu la paix, faut dire qu'avec le regard que je leur ai lancé, ils avaient plutôt intérêt de m'écouter.

Fraudai peut être que je fasse les présentations ? Quoique, vous devez probablement vous douter de qui je suis…Allez, je vais conserver le mystère encore un peu…

Et pourquoi j'irais pas me distraire, au bord du lac, c'est calme, c'est beau et presque tout le monde est en cours…Ouais je crois que je vais y aller, de toute façon je ne risque pas de croiser grand monde… Tiens des voix, nan, je ne deviens pas fou, j'ai réellement entendu deux voix dans le couloir.

Tient donc, qui ça peut être, je vais pas me priver, je vais écouter…En fait il n'y a pas grand chose à entendre, c'est plutôt des sons assez suspects…ça y est j'ai trouvé, c'est des bruits de baisers, mais qui a décidé de déserter les cours pour les couloirs…Me faites pas ces yeux là, je suis sûr que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir qui c'est…et moi aussi donc pas de raison de me priver.

Mais attendez c'est Weasley ! Alors là je suis sous le choc, Lui ! avec une fille ! Etrange ! Qui peut bien vouloir de lui ! C'est peut être pas une fille en fait ! Oups, j'entend des pas derrière moi, il vaudrais mieux que je me planque, ça le ferais pas trop si on me trouvais moi, en train d'espionner deux élèves, et un Griffondor qui plus est !

En fait c'est un mal pour un bien, maintenant je suis un peu plus près, et je vois mieux qui est la mystérieuse personne en compagnie de la belette. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, qui descendent jusqu'à sa taille. Elle semble plus petite que lui, d'ailleurs…, hey mais attendez elle porte un collier fait de bouchons de Biéraubeurre, je le connaît ce collier…c'est Luna Lovegood. On dit qu'elle est folle c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle traîne avec Weasley…enfin peut importe, je vais retourner au Lac moi…

Ah, voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à m'extirper du fameux couloir sans faire trop de bruit, tant mieux d'ailleurs, j'aurais pas réellement apprécié que la belette me trouve en train de l'espionner, enfin c'était pas vraiment de l'espionnage, j'ai juste essayé de calmer ma curiosité, et puis si j'avais pas regardé, je me serai posé des questions toute la journée…Non, j'essaye pas de me trouver des excuses, pas mon genre…

Ah, j'ai enfin réussi à sortir de ces couloirs, Poudlard est un vrai labyrinthe, Oh, le bureau de McGonagall, tiens qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à ses heures perdues…, je vais juste jeter un œil dans son bureau, rien de bien méchant. Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Nan je ne recommence pas à espionner je me pose juste des questions auxquelles je répond, tout simplement…

Alors, voyons voir son bureau, waw, impeccable, de toute façon je ne m'attendais pas au contraire, sinon c'est comme si Rogue se lavait les cheveux…

Tiens, c'est quoi, ces parchemins, un petit peu de lecture ça ne peux pas me faire de mal de toute façon…Quoi je me trouve encore des excuses ! Mais, c'est pas vrai ! Vous me prenez vraiment pour quelqu'un de mauvais…, hum en même temps, vous avez pas complètement tort…

Quoi ! McGonagall cherche l'amour ! Oula, en fait je commence à croire que ma petite balade d'aujourd'hui est vraiment très enrichissante…Mais attendez je vais vous faire profiter de ma lecture…

« _Bonjour Catwomen_… », Quoi McGonagall a pour pseudo Catwomen ! Je dois rêver ! Ses interlocuteurs risquent d'avoir quelques déceptions en voyant qui est réellement la Catwomen en question…Bref, reprenons notre passionnante lecture…

« _Je serais enchanté de vous voir pour de bon, dans un lieux, public._Alors que direz vous, du parc de Poudlard, puisque vous m'avez dis que vous y travaillez, donc je vous dis à lundi (le 12).

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Phœnix. _»

C'est qui phœnix ? Et puis lundi c'est aujourd'hui ! Ah c'est pour ça qu'elle à annulé son cours de ce matin ! Eh bien, c'est du joli, pour une femme qui est à cheval sur le règlement.

Décidément j'adore fouiller dans les affaires des autres…Comment ça vous aviez raison ? Bon d'accord je suis peut être un peu trop curieux, et alors ? Oui, je mérite peut être mon surnom de fouine, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'y peux rien…Bon, je vais passer par les cachots récupérer ma baguette histoire de découvrir qui est le mystérieux phœnix…

Brrr, il fait quand même froid, ça change avec la température extérieure, il fait quand même presque 30° degrés dehors… Oh, si je passait par le bureau de Rogue, de toute façon si il me trouve là bas sans sa permission il ne me dirais rien alors je ne perd rien…Hum, voyons, qui y a t'il que je ne connaisse déjà…A part des tonnes de potions et parchemins d'élèves je ne vois pas, j'ai dit parchemin d'élèves ! Il doit y avoir mon dernier devoir alors…C'est quoi ces regards accusateurs ! Si vous aviez vos notes sous le nez, est-ce que vous résisteriez à la tentation ! J'en doute fort ! Bref quelle note j'ai eu…Ah la voilà, Optimal ! J'en était sûr ! Et les autres…Et alors si j'ai envie de regarder, c'est mon problème ! Voyons, Weasley a eu P (Piètre) ! ça m'étonne pas, Potter Acceptable, Granger, oh quelle surprise Optimal ! Bon je vais arrêter ma petite inspection, quoique c'est quoi cette porte là, derrière cette tenture. Je ne l'avais jamais vue…Allons voir…

Une Salle de bain ! Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Après tout le monde en a une, mais Rogue c'est exceptionnel ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette fameuse salle de bains, une douche, des toilettes…, attendez j'ai bien dit une douche ! Hum, eh bien voilà quelque chose d'encore plus inattendu, Rogue a une douche ! Moi qui croyait que c'était un mot et un objet totalement inconnu pour lui, je me trompait…Répéter ce que j'ai dit ! Pas question ! Je ne me trompe que rarement… Hey, mais attendez, je crois que vous n'allez jamais me croire, je viens de voir des shampoings dans la douche…Oui, j'ai bien dit des shampoings ! Alors là, deux propositions s'imposent, soit Rogue ne les a jamais utilisés, ce qui soit dit en passant est fort possible, soit son cas est vraiment désespéré. Les deux solutions sont fort probables, mais bon je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de filler du bureau de Rogue car je crois qu'il approche et j'ai pas trop envie qu'il me trouve là, en train de contempler sa collection de shampoings…

Plus que quelques pas et je serais dehors…Et merde ! Il m'a vu ! Va falloir trouver une excuse…Vous en avez en réserve pour moi ! Non, bon tant pis, je vais me débrouiller tout seul, je lui raconte une bêtise comme quoi, j'était là par hasard, mouais mon excuse semble lui aller, tant mieux je peux enfin filler ! Je crois qu'il est enfin tant pour moi de rejoindre le lac mon but de départ. Voilà, plus que quelques escaliers et je serai dans le Hall. Oh, non encore des voix, ma curiosité légendaire va t-elle pouvoir résister…J'en doute…Bon tant pis je vais encore faire un petit détour et qui sais si ce que je vais entendre pourra me servir pour plus tard…

Ce sont deux, filles, mais attendez cette voix là je la connaît, c'est, c'est…oh non pas elle, pas Parkinson, pas maintenant, je viens à peine de lui échapper ! Vite, il faut que je trouve un autre passage maintenant ! Ah, en voilà, un. Il a l'air calme, ouais comme ça je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre le Hall TRANQUILLE. Bah, quoi c'est vrai depuis tout à l'heure je ne tombe que sur des personnes que j'e n'ai pas envie de voir…Comment ça, c'est ma faute ! Nan, mais ça va oui ! Bref, où j'en était moi… ! Ah, oui voilà, je me balade tranquille dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le Hall, quand j'entend deux voix…Encore ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Bon pas grave, je vais essayer de me faire discret…

Mais cette voix c'est Potter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est encore en train d'inventer celui-là…Hey mais, attendez il est pas tout seul lui non plus…Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ! C'est la St Valentin en avance ou quoi ! Et puis c'est qui cette fille ! Quoi ! Vous osez dire que je suis jaloux de Potter ! N'importe quoi, moi j'ai toutes les filles que je veux ! Oui toutes ! Bref, revenons à nos moutons, alors cette fille c'est…. Wealsey ! En même temps c'est pas si étonnant…

Je vais continuer ma route moi, ça m'évitera de vomir, bah, oui c'est vrai j'arrête pas de tomber sur des Griffondor, ou presque…Ah, voilà, enfin le Hall, je vais pouvoir sortir, c'était pas trop tôt quand même !

Bon, allons voir dans le parc, si McGonagall ou devrais-je dire Catwomen et son Phœnix sont à leur rendez-vous…Je vais devoir être très, très discret si je ne veux pas que tous les points de ma maison ne soient retirés par cette vieille chouette.

Ah, mais attendez, je viens de reconnaître le chapeaux de Catwomen ! Hum, je ne m'y ferais jamais moi, à ce nom, nan mais c'est vrai, ça lui colle pas vraiment à la peau…Bon, reprenons je disais, que j'avais aperçu notre cher professeur de métamorphose, en compagnie de… Non ! C'est pas possible ! Asseyez vous, c'est mieux pour vous… Vous êtes prêts à apprendre avec qui elle est ! Bon, puisque c'est oui, elle est avec…, oh non c'est trop dur à dire ! Elle est avec Rogue ! Vous voyez c'est dur à entendre ! Voilà, j'en ai vu un s'évanouir ! Je vous avais prévenu du choc émotionnel quand même ! C'est peut être pour ça que Rogue se lavait les cheveux ! Une question qui restera à jamais sans réponse…

Tant pis je préfère continuer mon chemin, pour enfin rejoindre le lac, c'était quand même ma destination initiale…

En fait je crois que ma journée est maudite, il y a encore quelqu'un là ou je veux aller et c'est, en fait je ne vois pas bien qui c'est puisque la personne en question se baigne dans le lac…Mais les affaires restées en dehors de l'eau me permettent de deviner qu'il s'agit d'une fille, puisqu'il y a une jupe, mais aussi énormément de bouquins, oulà, j'ai de gros doutes sur la personne qui se trouve dans l'eau. Doutes qui viennent de se confirmer quand j'aperçois une crinière brune indisciplinée sortir de l'eau. Granger ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ! C'est mon coin ici ! Comment ça c'est un argument débile ! Et alors ?

Granger, sors de l'eau afin de se sécher, une fois toute propre et sèche, je ne peu m'empêcher de constater qu'elle est vraiment belle…Oui, j'ai dit que Granger était belle, et alors ! Quand soudain elle se déplace et trébuche dans une magnifique merde d'oiseau…Miam, ça doit être véritablement agréable…

Elle gesticule dans tous les sens essayant de faire disparaître la merde d'oiseau de son pied en répétant sans cesse « Berk, Berk, Berk, Berk…! » puis se jette dans l'eau, solution plus rapide à son sens.

Quand à moi je ne peut réprimer un fou rire, oui un vrai fou rire, de plus tous les éléments de ma balade me reviennent à la tête ce qui accroît encore plus mon envie de rire.

Mes rires n'ont sans doute pas échappés à Granger qui se déplace d'un pas rageur dans ma direction. Moi je reste là, attendant de la voir arriver. Elle pousse la dernière barrière qui n'est autre qu'une branche d'arbre qui l'empêchait de voir qui se foutait d'elle si ouvertement puis m'aperçois… Ses yeux qui reflétaient jusqu'alors de la rage, changent du tout au tout pour exprimer de la complicité mais surtout de la joie.

Elle s'approche de moi comme un prédateur s'approche de sa proie, comme je le faisait avant avec toutes les filles présentes et à ma portée. Elle se penche vers moi, qui était resté assis à l'observer, passe ses jambes autour de ma taille, ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse. Je répond au baiser. Notre échange est passionné, intense et plein de tendresse.

Je suis Drago Malefoy et j'aime Hermione Granger.

Et alors ?

**Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous a plût, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis…**


End file.
